


Alternates

by sylph_feather



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, a big ol collection of ending guys, not really any big relationships only implied one, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: There are many ways Heathers could've ended; some ways worse, some ways better.(A collection of alternate Heathers endings written in one shots.)





	Alternates

Heather does not look at the drink, but rather at Veronica. "Put your money where your mouth is," she drawls, handing Veronica the cup. Veronica weighs the mug in her hands, balancing out thoughts-- she wanted to make Heather vomit with the nauseating combo of milk and orange juice for sure, but... she'd rather not loose her lunch right on Heather  _again_. But... if she managed to swallow it down, Heather would drink it and vomit, and oh how she desperately wanted to humiliate her... besides, Veronica knew what taste was coming, and could steel herself.

Meanwhile, J.D. looked a little tense in the corner.

"Would we really be stupid enough to give you a shitty drink? C'mon Heather, just take the thing."

"Listen, trenchcoat, you're just making me more suspicious. Down it, Ronnie." 

And so she did, tipping the cup back and knocking it back. 

...or, trying to. 

J.D. yelped, terrified, and knocked it out of her hands. 

Noxious blue splattered over the carpet like blood. 

"My floor!" Heather screeched instinctively, before her brain really chewed on what exactly had just happened.

"You... you were going to--" Veronica cut her off by slapping J.D.'s face, hard.

"What the fuck? I thought that shit about killing Heather was a joke! You just let me take that rather than the milk and orange juice?!" 

Heather was pretty quickly assured that Veronica was not in on it, and J.D. looked very nervous now.

"I didn't mean to, my dear... come on, it was a mistake!"

"You were going to stop me! You were going to say something and you  _didn't_! You  _knew!_ "

"Listen, Veronica," J.D. said, waving his hands at her and struggling to come up with an explanation. 

"Hell hath no fury like a woman," Chandler snarked, kicking the cup across the floor at the boy before yelling for her parents.

"You're in deep shit," Veronica summed up, standing in the doorway as sirens wailed outside the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short but eh I couldn't think of more to add  
> Drop a prompt here, or over on my tumblr, sylph-bird-63 :)


End file.
